


狱无涯1

by SybelRin



Series: 狱无涯 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	狱无涯1

＊慎点，预警见预告  
＊本章丞农，热热身（？

“根据《中华人民共和国刑法》第二百三十二条规定，判处被告人陈立农，无期徒刑。”

“听说了吗？陈家那个二少爷蹲局子了！”

“真的假的？像他这种家世，关上个三五天估计也就出来了吧！”

“啧啧啧，故意杀人罪，这次估计逃不掉了……”

“陈家的二少爷不是那个……陈立农？看起来挺人畜无害的啊！”

“装的呗！听说这二少在学校的时候成绩就不行，远不如陈家大少那样名列前茅。毕业后更是烂泥扶不上墙，居然还犯罪！真是纨绔子弟啊……”

“陈家大少该不会是……”  
“就是那个叱咤风云的陈立信啊！”

N监狱建在南海的一座僻远的岛屿上。

“哟，蔡长官。”

蔡徐坤蹙起硬挺的眉，深不见底的眼眸不加掩饰地浮起厌恶和不耐烦，全数送给眼前借助长腿优势挡住他去路的范丞丞。

范丞丞的制服扣子随意地系着，衬衫有些松散，手里架着一支点燃了的烟，戏谑而挑衅地盯着蔡徐坤。后者则目不斜视，板正的像他身上一丝褶皱都没有的狱警制服。

“让开。”

“别这么大敌意啊。”范丞丞仍是一副吊儿郎当的模样，“蔡长官这是要去北京开会吧，是不是又要去鬼哥那里包养个小白脸回来啊？你好的那口真是令人作呕。”

“范丞丞！”蔡徐坤面露不虞之色，“如果我没记错的话，上次送到林彦俊那里急诊的犯人，是从你房间送去的吧！”

“好眼力，不过那个小东西身体太弱了，我还没玩尽兴就……啧啧啧。”范丞丞慢悠悠地吐了一个烟圈，“蔡徐坤，说到底，我们都是一类人。”

“我们不是。”范丞丞的话就像一枚令人避之不及的烙铁，蔡徐坤的眉皱的更深了些，“包养也是讲究你情我愿，你根本就是在强迫威胁犯人，天差地别。”

“是这样吗？”范丞丞笑了，“那请问蔡长官，你盯着新来的那位小朋友的时间，会不会太长了一点？哦对，我忘记了，那一款不正是蔡长官您的菜吗？”

“我没有！真的不是我……你们不能……  
爸……妈妈！你是信我的对不对？求求你别走……  
哥哥……哥哥你为什么不来救我？  
呜……谁来帮帮我……”

“喂……喂！醒一醒！”

“唔……”陈立农揉了揉浸满泪水的双眼，才发现自己又梦到了庭审那一天。

被冤枉的委屈，无人信任依靠的无助，被亲人抛弃的悲怆，被关押在陌生环境中的恐惧，一直萦绕在他的心头。入狱三天，陈立农几乎没合眼，因为一旦入睡，就会被无休止的梦魇纠缠，在更加绝望的情绪中醒来，浑身抖得像筛糠，止也止不住。

“嘘，哥哥小声一点。”陈立农这才注意到眼前竟然还有一人，下意识往后瑟缩，“你刚刚在说梦话，一直大喊大叫，我怕招来夜间巡逻的狱卒，就把你叫醒了。”

黄明昊察觉到陈立农的害怕，赶紧收回了想要帮他擦眼泪的手，乖巧地退到从牢房外透进的灯光能照到的地方，好让陈立农看清他的脸。

“哥哥我叫黄明昊，你可以叫我贾富贵。”他侧着头，故意把水灵的大眼睛挤成两条缝，一根指头俏皮地点着脸蛋，压低了声音，“哥哥别哭好不好？”

“你……你怎么知道我比你大？”陈立农没头没脑地问了一句，随即意识到好像没什么礼貌，赶紧补充道：“我叫陈立农，你可以叫我……农农。”

黄明昊指了指他左胸衣襟上的金属牌，笑眯眯地解释道：“农农的牌子开头是A，我还没成年，是T。昊昊是不是很聪明吖？”

“沓、沓、沓……”晦涩不明的黑暗中传来一阵不慌不忙的脚步声，黄明昊收敛了笑容，有些警惕地闪身进入光照不到的阴影中。

脚步声越来越近，停在了牢房的门口。隔着冰冷的金属栏杆，陈立农看到了一张俊美的容颜。那绝对是一个器宇不凡的俊朗男子，眼眉如刻，红唇凉薄，只是来人皮笑肉不笑的表情和他出现的时间地点都让陈立农不寒而栗。

“聊的很火热嘛。”

范丞丞抄手而立，不怒自威。他的唇生的薄，微微勾起时有着与生俱来的压迫。

陈立农初来乍到，不明白范丞丞的身份，却也能猜出个一二来，眼睛躲躲闪闪不敢看他。黄明昊则皱着眉，毫不畏怯地和范丞丞对视。

“A1342号囚犯，今晚关禁闭。”

“刚刚是我在说话，与A1342无关。”黄明昊仍是不甘示弱地盯着范丞丞，“关我的禁闭，不关他的事。”

“你以为你在跟谁说话？”范丞丞的眼眸中闪过危险的光芒，右手示威一般摩挲着腰间的手枪。

“不不不，刚刚……刚刚确实是我说梦话，长官您还是关我禁闭好ne！”其实陈立农并不知道关禁闭究竟是怎么一回事，但心中猜测无非就是睡眠条件差些，再不济饿上几顿。黄明昊还未成年，陈立农根本不忍心让一个孩子背锅。

“很好。”范丞丞换上一副兴致勃勃的样子，按下指纹打开了牢房的门，死死擎住陈立农白皙的小臂把他硬拽出来。

“农农！你……”

黄明昊的声音被再次紧闭的牢房门隔绝，三天没有好好吃饭的陈立农腿有些发软，难以跟上范丞丞大步流星的速度，几乎是被范丞丞拖着走。

“哐——”范丞丞毫不留情地把陈立农撂在床上，陈立农只觉得眼冒金星，头晕目眩。范丞丞不耐烦地“啧”了一声，又粗暴地把一套女式Lolita洋装扔在陈立农身上。

“换上。”

“森、森么？！”陈立农难以置信地看着范丞丞异常暴躁的脸，以为自己是晕过头听错了。

“三分钟，换上。换不完给你扒光了扔外面。”范丞丞轻佻地吹了一声口哨，“这几批犯人里面有不少走后门的……再不然，让刚刚那个叫什么黄明昊的小子来替你？”

“不、不可以！”

陈立农的脸一阵红一阵白，他自己就是同性恋，自然知道范丞丞的意思，而且看范丞丞一点也不像开玩笑的样子。黄明昊还未成年，自然不能让他替自己受罪，但是这范丞丞一看就心怀鬼胎，眼下到底该怎么办？

见陈立农迟迟没有动作，范丞丞倒也不急了，好整以暇地露出腕表，“快一分钟了哦。”

陈立农如梦方醒，手忙脚乱地褪去一身囚衣，平日容易害羞的小孩连脸红都顾不上了，殊不知在看到他一丝不挂的身体时范丞丞眼里越来越浓稠和露骨的欲望。

陈立农因长期不见日光，肌肤呈现一种奶白色。小孩没有什么肉，瘦的恰到好处，腰胯很窄，腿又细又长，范丞丞不住地想到一会这双腿缠住自己腰的画面，下腹一阵火烧火燎。

大概没有什么比这更撩人了，范丞丞如是想。

可当陈立农红着脸换上小洋装的那一刻，范丞丞觉得，真他妈香。

酒红色的布料和牛奶白的肌肤是最好的映衬，吊带遮不住锁骨和喉结，毫不掩饰着衣者是个货真价实的男人。腰收的很紧，堪堪勾勒出陈立农的纤盈细腰，在后侧打了个蝴蝶结。裙摆是范丞丞亲自缝改的，短的可怜，露出大片白生生的大腿。囚犯统一发放的囚服是没有内裤的，陈立农两颗饱满的臀瓣就那么若隐若现，欲拒还迎。

男孩子的骨架大些，小裙子的拉链怎么也拉不上，急得陈立农汗珠都淌了下来，后背浮现斑驳深色的汗渍。

“三分钟到了哦。”范丞丞恶劣地拉起陈立农摆弄拉链的手，意料之外地被绵软滑嫩的手感取悦到了，“这样算不算农农过关呢？”

“求、求您……”

范丞丞的炽热的手掌滑过裙底，在豆腐一般的臀瓣上狠狠揉捏一把，满意地感受到陈立农无助地瑟瑟发抖，随即用指肚按了按股缝间那处微微隆起的小丘，“用这里求我。”

“你在说森么呃啊啊！！”

范丞丞的食指在没有任何润滑的情况下直接刺入陈立农娇嫩的小穴，突如其来的刺痛让陈立农难以抑制地流下生理泪水。

“痛唔啊啊……”陈立农徒劳地蹬着一双长腿，范丞丞有些惋惜地想着没有办法感受长腿缠在腰间的快感，一边拉过两个镣铐把陈立农的腿分别固定在床两侧的金属环扣上，让陈立农的双腿以最大限度张开，动弹不得。

范丞丞很快就换上了两根指头，少的可怜的肠液根本不足以润滑，陈立农脸色惨白，感受着异物带来撕裂一样的痛楚，口中凄惨的痛呼像开闸的洪水般涌出。

“求你啊啊呃……别弄……嘶——啊啊啊！出去！出去呜呜呜啊！”

范丞丞的两根指头在甬道内摆出“v”字型，粉红色的入口像是绽放的花朵，一点一点被撑开一个小洞，依稀能看见内部粉嫩的肠肉。入口的褶皱被撑平，直到渗出血丝，范丞丞才停手。

可能是真的疼的厉害，小孩双目无神地瘫软在床上，前端也萎靡不振。范丞丞没来由地感到一点心疼，最终还是摸出了润滑剂。瓶嘴送入后穴的时候陈立农的身体一瞬间紧绷，随即又认命一般软了下来，任由范丞丞把冰凉油腻的润滑剂推进体内。

当范丞丞换上自己早已迫不及待的巨硕时，陈立农又如砧板上的鱼一般挣扎起来，铐住双腿的铁链哗哗作响。

“太哈啊啊……太深了……出去一点唔唔唔呃……”

范丞丞仅仅进入了一半，此刻正忍得难受，陈立农到底是第一次，那处又天生紧致，遇到范丞丞这般粗长，根本体会不到快感。

范丞丞叹了口气，俯下身去逗弄陈立农的红樱和玉茎。平常做爱，范丞丞向来不似这般温存，也不屑于挑逗身下人，只有粗暴的性爱能满足这个野兽一般的男人。也许是陈立农软糯的求饶，也许是小孩单纯可怜的小脸，范丞丞有点残酷不来。

“唔咦……唔嗯……哈啊……”

趁着陈立农为游走在乳头和前端的手分神之时，范丞丞又挺身深入，听到呻吟变了调，心下了然就是这点，便对着那里稳准狠地猛戳一气，下下都用前端结结实实地撞在那一个小点。

后穴自动变软了，陈立农惨白的脸上浮起大片彤云，和裙子的颜色辉映，前端战战巍巍地直立起来。范丞丞解开了镣铐，把裙摆推上去，毫不留情地穿刺陈立农的身体，像是打桩一般。陈立农扬起脖子，嘴里不断吐出软而不娇的呻吟，身体被撞得前仰后合。

这场毫无节制的性事持续了很久，直到天边泛起鱼肚白，囚犯起床劳作的铃声响起，范丞丞才意犹未尽地第三次射在陈立农体内。

抽出巨硕的时候，带出根本装不下的白浊，沥沥拉拉流了满床。范丞丞伸手撤下自己制服的领带塞在陈立农后穴，好心地帮他换上了囚服。

“下午四点是囚犯洗澡的时间，”范丞丞玩味地盯着瘫在床上的陈立农，“赶紧振作振作要去工作了，今天蔡徐坤那个大魔头可是要回来了，你可别被他盯上。”

“哟，蔡长官。”

“你可真是阴魂不散。”蔡徐坤连看都懒得看范丞丞一眼，心知他绝对没安什么好心，“你的领带呢？工作的时候能不能像点样子！”

“蔡长官教育的是。”范丞丞装作一本正经，“我是来道歉的。”他迎上蔡徐坤犀利的目光，“抱歉蔡长官，我发现你好的那口……确实美味。”


End file.
